Changing An Unchanged
by Sashenka Yeo
Summary: (Gak pandai buat summary, a BTS fanfiction) Bukankah kesempatan untuk mengubah yang telah terjadi tak mungkin ada? Atau takdir sedang bermain-main dengan Kim Seok Jin? Setelah ini, Seokjin harus bersaing dengan cepatnya waktu yang terus bergulir. Mengejar secercah harapan sebelum semuanya terlambat. - namjin , yoonmin , yoonseok , vmin , vkook / taekook (Masih Prolog)


Title: Changing An Unchanged

Main Cast: BTS members

Genre: Crime, Suspense, Mystery, Fantasy, Hurt/Comfort, Angst, A lil' bit Romance and Humor? (?)

Length: Multi-chapter

Category: Alternative Universe

Rated: PG-17 / T+

Disclaimer: Ide cerita murni milik author. Ini bukan hasil plagiat. Apabila ada kesamaan mohon dimaafkan karena pasti itu tidak disengaja. Cast milik Tuhan, Orang tua, Agensi, dan diri mereka masing-masing.

Warning: Please dont read this fanfic if you dont like YAOI. Too much bloody scenes, you've been warned.

 **OooooooooooO**

 _Prolog: Reality_

Pusing.

Rasanya seperti habis tersadar setelah meneguk sepuluh botol _champagne_.

Kebisingan mulai memekakkan telingaku, pasti karena aku sangat terkejut setelah terbangun dari tidur panjang.

Samar-samar apa yang sebelumnya kudengar berisik, kini berubah menjadi isakan tangis yang sangat kencang.

Sekarang kesadaranku sepenuhnya terkumpul, dengan pandangan mata yang sudah jelas, aku memberanikan diri untuk menengok ke sumber suara.

" _Ibunya Namjoon_? _Apa aku salah lihat_?" pikirku seraya masih memperhatikan wanita paruh baya di sampingku.

Tiba-tiba suara layar yang mengindikasi hidup atau tidaknya seseorang itu membuat telingaku berdengung hebat.

Layar itu mengindikasi bahwa orang yang berbaring di ranjang di sampingku sudah–

" _TIDAK_!" teriakku dalam hati.

Refleks, aku terduduk. Pipiku mulai terasa panas. Air mataku tak dapat dibendung lagi. Aku meremas sprei kuat-kuat sampai ngilu di tanganku berubah menjadi mati rasa.

"SEOKJIN! MENGAPA KAU MEMBIARKAN ANAKKU TINGGAL BERSAMAMU?! MENGAPA?!" teriak orang itu dengan kencang.

Perasaanku yang bercampur aduk, ditambah lagi dengan teriakan Ibu Namjoon benar-benar membuatku kacau. Luka-luka di tubuhku bagaikan terbuka kembali.

"SEOKJIN! JAWAB AKU!" lagi-lagi ia berteriak sembari menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhku, kedua tangannya mencengkram pundakku yang mati rasa.

Pikiranku menerawang. Aku tidak berani menatapnya, dengan air mata yang terus mengalir aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke dinding tanpa berani menatap Ibu Namjoon. Meskipun ia terus berusaha menatap mataku.

Tatapannya serasa menghujam luka-lukaku.

Bahkan tidak ada satupun kata yang terucap dari mulutku. Semua terbendung dalam benakku.

"Seokjin, kami telah menghabiskan banyak uang untuk transplantasi jantung saat ia masih SMP... SEKARANG USAHA KAMI SIA-SIA! DASAR TIDAK BERGUNA!" kemarahannya bagaikan telah menyambarku.

 _ **DUG!**_

Ya, aku pantas menerima dorongan Ibu Namjoon yang sangat kencang itu. Ini membuat tubuhku kembali tersandar di dinding, dengan kepala yang terbentur.

Kepalaku sangat sakit, telingaku terus dipenuhi suara layar indikator kehidupan, tubuhku mati rasa.

" _Apa aku akan mati_?" tanyaku dalam hati.

Pintu terbuka nyaris tanpa suara, dokter dan suster yang masuk dengan tenang langsung panik dan bersikeras sekuat tenaga untuk mengeluarkan Ibu Namjoon dari ruangan ini.

Di luar terjadi percakapan yang tak ingin kudengar.

"Nyonya tolong tenang! Tolong, nyonya! Nyawa anak nyonya memang sudah tak dapat tertolong lagi. Tolong tenangkan diri nyonya. Ini sepenuhnya murni kecelakaan, nyonya." Suara dokter itu terus terngiang-ngiang di kepalaku.

Setelah itu aku tak mau mendengar apapun lagi di luar sana, aku tahu pasti Ibu Namjoon belum dapat menenangkan emosinya, ia pasti ingin meninjuku.

Siapa juga yang ingin anaknya meninggal dengan tragis.

Tubuhku tidak bisa digerakkan, air mataku terus mengalir.

Menoleh ke kiri saja terasa berat.

Aku lalu mendapati Namjoon dengan banyak luka-luka diwajahnya.

Menoleh ke kanan, aku melihat Jungkook yang masih koma.

"...!" Aku sangat ingin bersuara, tapi tak ada sepatah kata pun yang mau keluar dari mulutku.

Ya, tenggorokanku tercekat. Memanggil suster saja suaraku tidak keluar sama sekali.

Sepertinya aku akan menemui ajalku.

Perlahan mataku terpejam.

" _Terima kasih Tuhan, aku akan segera menyusul Namjoon._ "

 **OoooooooooooO**

 **Author Note:** _Damn...Balik-balik ke dunia fanfiction langsung mengetikkan hal yang begini... Maaf kalau terdapat OOCs dan Typos... /bow/ Semua ini karena laptop rusak yang membuat sengsara jadi ga bisa ngetik ff yang lebih bermutu /malahcurhat/ Btw imajinasiku meliar setelah menonton film The Phone dan Time Renegades... Yah, film-film itu bagus banget dan diri ini malah mengetikkan kegajean yang terinspirasi dari film-film itu /pundung/ Akhir kata... Yaaasuuuudaaaahlaaaah, semoga fanfic ini masih ada yang mau menghargai dan ada yang mau menunggu(?) /bow 90'/_


End file.
